


[Podfic] - Dreamers With Empty Hands

by clusterthoughts



Series: [Podfic] The Hundred Year Playlist [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (they're bi), All-American Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Chronically Ill Steve Rogers, F/M, Historical Accuracy, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period Typical Attitudes, Podfic, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Two Bros Sitting In An Apartment Five Feet Apart Cuz They're Not Gay, Virgin Steve Rogers, heavily sarcastic quote unquote "PLATONIC", not that steve knows that, some historical inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusterthoughts/pseuds/clusterthoughts
Summary: Steve knows pain. Has always known pain. Far back as he can remember, hurting has been a part of him.AKA Steve’s Rhapsody in Pain, Part One: Chronic Illness Edition. Contents: one (1) Smol Steve Rogers with Very Big Pain Problems, one (1) Wee Bucky Barnes with a Very Foul Mouth, twenty thousand (20,000) Nazis in Madison Square Gardens, infinite pining, and excessive use of parentheses.





	1. Just Try It and I'll Start a Riot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamers With Empty Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859722) by [girlbookwrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlbookwrm/pseuds/girlbookwrm). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii
> 
> This is where you will find me reading The Hundred Year Playlist series written by the extremely talented [girlbookwrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlbookwrm/pseuds/girlbookwrm)
> 
> The upload schedule I am going to start with is one chapter every Monday and Thursday and seeing how I get on we will go from there.
> 
> I have not done this before so if you have any feedback I’d be happy to hear it!
> 
> Also, I am very noticeably Not From 1930’s Brooklyn so while I know I’d love to hear the dialogue with the correct accent, I am not going to insult anyone’s ears by attempting it. As for the pronunciation of Russian - all I can promise is My Best (otherwise known as How Google Translate Tells Me It’s Pronounced and if it’s attempts at Irish are anything to go by I’m sorry in advance).
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if by chance you haven’t come here from [THYP](https://archiveofourown.org/series/882387) I would absolutely recommend reading it if podfics don’t float your boat.
> 
> clusterthoughts x
> 
> PS. There is a The Hundred Year Playlist [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/zqsf1pytlcze3ld062ojtj6ny/playlist/4cO5vrDvCKErHEPtudEmEy?si=i_zeTN27SKWWx7auKZm9XQ) for Added Ambiance


	2. If We're Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few lil mistakes because apparently my mouth didn’t feel like doing English that day. Enjoy, folks. Thanks for letting my voice live in your ear holes, and I’ll see you on Thursday x
> 
> (Or you can follow my [Tumblr](http://clusterthoughts.tumblr.com) and be my pal all day errday)


	3. When Loves to Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sit back, relax, enjoy, and I'll see you beautiful fuckers on Monday x
> 
> Feel free to scream about Marvel with me on my [Tumblr](http://clusterthoughts.tumblr.com/)


	4. Azure Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 with a special guest performance by the clock in my Grandma's kitchen
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to drop a comment here or on my [Tumblr](http://clusterthoughts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you lovely fuckers Monday x


	5. As the Shadows Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome you glorious fuckers
> 
> Very sorry that there was no uploads last week - life comes at you fast but I am back and thrilled about it.
> 
> Also! I was complaining on [Tumblr](http://clusterthoughts.tumblr.com/) that these take so long to edit even though I am using The Least Amount of Anything because every time I fuck up I curse a tonne about it But! I’m working on getting better recording apps so Chapter 7 onwards should be both 1. easier to edit and 2. better quality which I’m super excited about because I think all podfics should be an audio hug of sorts and I wanna be able to use audio to differentiate between what’s spoken out loud and what’s thought etc. Because right now I just put my phone on the floor and stay talking which works but I think I could be a bit classier about this
> 
> Enjoy and I’ll see you Monday x


	6. What Tomorrow Brings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cén chaoi a bhfuil tú, mo chara?
> 
> Just want to say thank you so much to everyone who has been nice enough to take the time to write a comment here or interact with me on Tumblr. As much as I’m enjoying this it’s very nice knowing I’m not just yelling into the void x
> 
> ALSO: I’ll be finishing each story with some fanart because why not so we've got chapter 7 on Thurday, some art on Monday, and then the next Thursday is GOOD MORNING HEARTACHE, WHAT'S NEW?
> 
> DOUBLE ALSO: Endgame comes out in Ireland on the 25th and I'm going to the midnight screening so if there is tears on my art pls ignore :P
> 
> TRIPLE ALSO: Come hang out on my [Tumblr](https://clusterthoughts.tumblr.com/) I''m very chatty
> 
> See you then x


	7. As Though You Were Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient with me mo chairde x  
> I've significantly less university work for the next while so I swear I am back to regular uploads  
> Thursday is some fanart by yours truly and then we are off to GOOD MORNING HEARTACHE, WHAT'S NEW?
> 
> See you then or catch me on [Tumblr](https://clusterthoughts.tumblr.com/) and tell me all your feelings about Endgame


	8. [fanart] The Barnes - Proctor - Rogers Family

<https://clusterthoughts.tumblr.com/post/184780549521/the-cast-of-dreamers-with-empty-hands-susan>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no artist but I do love a family photo so enjoy, you all look particularly stunning today, and I'll see you on Monday for GOOD MORNING HEARTACHE, WHAT'S NEW?


End file.
